Manada
by Kusubana Yoru
Summary: El general pasó muchos años lamiéndose las heridas de una venganza incumplida y un amor renunciado, ahora que las sombras de un olvidado enemigo traen consigo a viejos amigos, él debe dirigir la manada.
1. Lobo escondido

Disclaimer:

_Los personajes, trama y detalles originales de Inuyasha son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi._

Advertencias:

_La clasificación indica temas que no son propiamente para menores o personas sensibles a asuntos relacionados con la violencia física o psicológica, insinuaciones de índole sexual en determinado momento y algo de vocabulario vulgar. Queda a discreción del lector el contenido._

Notas introductorias:

_Y les diré, ando estrenando fic a modo de secuela (¬/¬ si ya sé, como si Inuyasha no tuviera suficientes capítulos por si solo) pero centrándome en Kōga, yendo en pro de un mejor final para él (bueno, el que se retire dejando al villano y a la chica en manos de Inuyasha como que… como que fue demasiado cruel para su orgullo…) _

_La idea general de este fic la encuentran en otro fic mío, un one shot llamado "Pudo ser"_

_Luego de pensarlo y recordando una concatenación de comentarios sobre ese fic precisamente, me salió otro un poquito más corto pero más sádico ("¡Corre!") y de ahí un montón más que no se han publicado, y tras deliberarlo mucho rato decidí mejor "coserlos" y hacer un solo fic, espero que sea de su agrado._

Dedicatorias:

_Para todas las fans de Kōga._

* * *

**Manada**

El general pasó muchos años lamiéndose las heridas de una venganza incumplida y un amor renunciado, ahora que las sombras de un olvidado enemigo traen consigo a viejos amigos, él debe dirigir la manada.

* * *

**Lobo escondido**

Pocas cosas le causaban calma en la vida. Desde que tenía memoria los ratos de desasosiego no existían porque voluntaria o involuntariamente se había hecho enemigos suficientes como para no poder dormir pacíficamente siquiera. Por eso era que se encontraba particularmente intranquilo a medida que corrían los días.

Naraku había desaparecido completamente hacía mucho tiempo pero los señores feudales alarmados, por prevenir cualquier percance parecido a lo que el demonio había causado, se habían hecho de armas occidentales y empezaron una ferviente cacería y si bien, ni él ni Kagome habían tenido mayor problema hasta el momento, no podía evitar sentirse con la urgente necesidad de mantenerse alerta y listo para tomar a su esposa y salir corriendo en cuanto fuera necesario.

Ella por su parte estaba tranquila, terminando de acostumbrarse a la rutina de ama de casa en una época sin todas las facilidades a las que estaba acostumbrada y por las que de tanto en tanto se quejaba. Pero a final de cuentas, tranquila.

No así, él subía y bajaba los árboles más altos queriendo ver más allá de las fronteras boscosas de la aldea, corría de acá a allá, olfateaba el aire reconociendo la sangre de los ciempiés gigantes, de las salamandras de fuego, las bestias con cuernos, los ogros y todo lo que en general no fuese humano. Incluso algunos animales ordinarios empezaron a dejar de ser frecuentes de ver solo por el hecho de una fama mística mal ganada.

Sería más seguro estar en la época de Kagome…

Pero el pozo seguía siendo solo una fosa común y corriente según constataba por centésima vez en el día. Salió de ahí en un solo salto y volvió a olfatear, movió la orejas para tratar de captar cualquier movimiento y terminó por regresar a la casa en la que vivía con Kagome llevando lo que sería la cena. Tenían que moverse, los hombres "limpiando" el bosque se acercaban cada vez más.

.

—Ponte esto. — le indicó Sango a Shippō tendiéndole un par de bolas de algodón e indicándole que se las acomodara en la nariz. Le ayudó a terminar de secarse del baño de hierbas especiales que la exterminadora le había preparado. Luego le pidió se transformase para que quedara como un niño humano de ojos y cabello oscuro y le vistió con algunas cobijas en las que su hijo menor había dormido durante la semana improvisando alguna vestimenta que, sin embargo, le quedaban pequeñas y llevaban ese tiempo sin lavar a razón de impregnarle el olor. Miroku entró cautelosamente e inclinó la cabeza:

—Ya están aquí. — murmuró.

El ruido de los casquetes de los caballos rompió el relativo silencio de la aldea. Un hombre de poderosa voz exigía en nombre del señor feudal de esas tierras, que todos los habitantes se colocaran frente a sus casas sin excepción alguna. Niños, mujeres, hombres, ancianos, enfermos y lisiados obedecieron. De entre las filas de soldados se acercaron nueve perros de gran tamaño y raza cazadora pero sin naturaleza sobrenatural, que inmediatamente, una vez desatados de sus correas empezaron a olfatear casa por casa, persona por persona.

Al mismo tiempo, se colocaron en puntos estratégicos de la aldea pequeñas fogatas donde quemaron inciensos sagrados desplegando olorosas columnas de humo blanco purificador.

La anciana Kaede, como líder de la aldea que era, se acercó a hablar con el comandante del ejército.

— ¿A quién pertenece la casa de la entrada? — preguntó él.

—A mi difunta hermana mayor.

El hombre la miró, la muerte de una anciana no era nada fuera de lo común y explicaría por qué lucía habitable pese a estar vacía. Seguramente de eso hacía un día máximo y explicaría el penetrante aroma a carne quemada del templo.

— ¿Inuyasha y Kagome? — preguntó Miroku en un murmullo a Sango una vez que marcaron su casa como limpia de_ "criaturas indeseables"_ con un pergamino que el monje reconoció sin problemas como exorcismo y sello de alto nivel.

—Salieron hace unas horas apenas Inuyasha los detectó venir. — respondió ella sujetando con un brazo al menor de sus hijos mientras que con la otra mano sostuvo fuertemente el hombro de Shippō que empezaba a trasudar sintiendo las narices de los perros casi encima suyo.

—Se llevaron a Kirara. — agregó pensando en su fiel compañera de batalla.

— ¿Por qué Shippō no se fue con ellos?

La exterminadora guardó silencio a la vez que un par de soldados se acercaban.

— ¿Este niño es suyo?

—Sí. — respondió Miroku en automático acercándose más a Sango y rodeándola suavemente con su brazo izquierdo para esclarecer su relación familiar a la vez que con el derecho acercaba más a sus hijas y a Shippō. Sin embargo, uno de los soldados parecía dudar ante la insistencia de los perros en acercarse al niño, se aproximó entonces también al pequeño y le hizo levantar el rostro con una de sus rudas manos;

— ¿En dónde te metiste a jugar en la mañana, eh? Mis perros detectan un olor extraño en ti.

—Yo…— el pequeño zorro estaba aterrado, nervioso y aterrado, las dos al mismo tiempo. Y eso era una mala combinación para mantener el control de la transformación.

—Quizás quieran el emparedado que te hice en la mañana. — susurró Sango señalándole su pequeña bolsa de tela, Shippō no sabía que tenía eso, pero conociendo a Sango y su alto sentido de precaución se apresuró a meter la mano sacando dos bolas de pan hervido rellenas de carne tendiéndoselas a los perros. Estos levantaron el hocico, tomando una cada uno se dieron por servidos olvidándose totalmente del asunto que originalmente les había atraído del niño.

—Vamos. — ordenó finalmente el comandante asiendo las riendas de su caballo y empezando a dirigir la comitiva, alejándose en dirección a la siguiente aldea.

—Shippō no fue porque ya son demasiados como para esconderse con facilidad, además ninguno de ellos tiene su habilidad para cambiar de forma. Ya dejaron este pueblo, ahora está a salvo pero deberán dar varios rodeos antes de regresar. — respondió Sango tras el largo rato de tensión. No pudo evitar soltar un suspiro, la anciana Kaede había mandado sacrificar y quemar una vaca vieja para cubrir los olores de las criaturas que frecuentaban la aldea pero aún así, casi eran descubiertos.

Miroku levantó la vista al cielo de la tarde que empezaba a desplegar su nocturno manto negro.

—Voy a quitar el sello. — indicó tras un momento.

—O Shippō va a tener que dormir afuera.

.

Con su esposa en brazos y con la nekomata de Sango metida entre su ropa Inuyasha se movía tan rápido como podía.

—Mierda. — exclamó el chico de las orejas de perro.

—Se acercan.

— ¿El pozo no abre? — preguntó inquieta Kagome considerando seriamente que esa era ya la única opción segura que tenían con tal de no emprender una lucha.

—No, lo revisé en la mañana.

— ¿Podemos ir otra vez?

— ¡Ya te dije que no abre!

— ¡No me grites! ¡La anciana Kaede me está enseñando a quitar sellos!

Inuyasha gruñó como solo él podía hacerlo y como siempre sucedía terminó por ceder a sus indicaciones. Parados al borde del pozo con Kagome en sus brazos dudaba si arriesgarse por lo cerca que se encontraban de la aldea, por lo que implicaba el hecho de haber regresado para tal vez ser detectados por los perros o en todo caso porque cuando el pozo abriera conectara a otra época que no tenía nada que ver.

—Confía en mí. — le dijo ella. La chica recargada en su pecho podía sentir el latir desbocado de su corazón.

Finalmente saltaron cayendo sobre tierra firme. Ella bajó de sus brazos y se arrodilló colocando sus manos sobre la grava despidiendo una luz rosada. Por su parte Kirara emitió un pequeño silbido nervioso saliendo del haori rojo lista para saltar a la batalla de ser necesario. Los baladros de perros y hombres se escucharon de entre los setos.

—Kagome ya están aquí…

—Solo un momento…

El seguro de la espada hizo el ruido pertinente de cuando estaba a punto de salir de la vaina. La cabeza peluda de un perro se asomó por la fosa y su ladrido se volvió frenético anunciando su reciente descubrimiento. Inuyasha maldijo por lo bajo pero antes de que pudiera saltar para iniciar la ofensiva, el cegador resplandor tan entrañablemente familiar los rodeo alejando poco a poco las exclamaciones de sus casi captores.

Como habitualmente sucedía, el brillo pronto cesó y la oscuridad del tejado de madera sobre la apertura del pozo fue lo que los recibió.

Estuvieron cerca y realmente corrieron con suerte, bastante suerte, Kirara sacudió las orejas y parpadeo varias veces. Era la primera vez que ella pasaba.

Un sonido más alentador -y por mucho- se escuchaba desde el patio, algunos niños que jugaban en el patio frontal entre risas y lo que se escuchaba como un balón. Ambos salieron del pozo, sin duda a Sōta le daría gusto verlos, si bien realmente no había pasado más de un año… quizás dos…

Al notar que había invitados Kagome le tendió a Inuyasha el sombrero de paja que llevaba atado a la espalda, mismo que puso de mal modo pero consciente de que era lo mejor.

— ¡Hermana! — exclamó el niño al verle, aunque llamarlo "niño" no calificaba adecuadamente. Había crecido bastante, tanto que de las dos cabezas que le faltaban para alcanzarle ahora resultaban ser media pero encima de ella a tal punto que el mentón de la chica alcanzó a acomodarse casi perfectamente en su hombro al momento en que le abrazó y cuando ella le rodeo con los brazos fue imposible no darse cuenta de que la espalda se le había ensanchado, no de manera exagerada pero si se notaba bastante a como lo recordaba.

— Sōta. — llamó ella estirando su mano hasta su cabello oscuro acariciándolo con ternura casi imaginaria.

—Hey, Higurashi ¿No la presentas? — preguntó uno de los compañeros con los que estaban jugando y conservaba el balón equilibrándolo alternadamente con sus rodillas.

—Ella es mi hermana Kagome, y mi cuñado Inuyasha.

— ¿Inuyasha? — preguntó otro estirando los brazos los brazos hacia arriba.

—Vaya nombre.

—Como sea. — intervino un tercero.

— ¿Decías algo de granizado de limón en tu casa?

— ¡Cierto! — exclamó Sōta soltando momentáneamente a Kagome para luego tomarla a ella y a su esposo por las mangas de sus ropas y arrastrarlos a la casa seguidos de unos diez chicos en uniforme deportivo.

Dentro, poco o nada había cambiado; estaba su madre, estaba el abuelo…

¿Dos años?

Nunca había estado tanto tiempo lejos y regresar era agradable. Sentir los abrazos de la familia y el sabor de la comida que durante toda su infancia le fue servida.

Los chicos -que se enteraban ahora eran los miembros del equipo de soccer que Sōta había conseguido para un torneo local- se mostraban la mayor parte del tiempo indiferentes, no pasaron de un par de preguntas sobre el color de cabello que se asomaba bajo el sombrero, preguntas que eran desviadas con habilidad por la sacerdotisa y de ahí nada más. Luego del granizado corrieron de regreso al patio y no se supo de ellos hasta que el sol se hubo ocultado, aunque solo fue que entraron a despedirse y agradecer. Pronto de los diez quedaron dos: Sōta y otro que con la cabeza inclinada jugaba con sus dedos sentado en la sala.

— ¿Ya llamaste a tu casa? — preguntó la siempre afable madre de Kagome.

—Si señora, pero mi padre tiene que hacer horas extras en la oficina y mi madre dice que está atorada en el tráfico… disculpe por favor las molestias. — se excuso con un hilo de voz suave y casi silbado.

—No te preocupes. — insistió la señora llamándolo a tomar asiento en la mesa donde la cena se servía.

—Ven, quizás tarden y no pienso dejarte con hambre.

—Por favor, no se moleste.

—No es molestia, anda ven.

—El esbelto cuerpo uniformado se movió tímidamente hasta donde le llamaban.

—Estuvo cansado ¿Verdad? — comentó Sōta llegando de bañarse.

—Sí, has sido exigente con el entrenamiento pero las preliminares están cerca y el equipo de Oyamada es fuerte.

—Sōta…— dijo el abuelo sonando a reprimenda.

—No deberías ser tan exigente, las niñas no tienen la misma resistencia de los niños. — comentó de manera severa señalándolo con los palillos que tomaba a la espera de su plato.

Sōta se encogió de hombros evitando el reírse mientras los demás igualmente llegaban a la mesa.

—Abuelo, no… Edogawa…— trató de decir mirando de reojo a su lado que era donde se había sentado de quien su abuelo hablaba.

—No soy una niña. — fue lo único que un totalmente cohibido invitado pudo mustiar desde su sitio.

El abuelo abrió los ojos de sobremanera examinando con descarado detalle al chico.

— ¿De verdad? — preguntó indiscretamente solo consiguiendo que los mechones de fino cabello rubio obstruyeran más la visión del ruborizado rostro.

—Sí… — empezó a tartamudear.

—Sí señor…

—Déjalo en paz, ya es hora de cenar. — intervino la madre de Kagome sonriendo tan apaciblemente como solía hacerlo y dejando los platos servidos al frente de cada uno de los comensales.

— ¿Y cómo les ha ido? — preguntó Sōta a su hermana acallando la siguiente, y seguramente indiscreta, pregunta de su abuelo para con el chico invitado.

—Bueno… pues ya soy sacerdotisa. — dijo alegremente.

— ¿No ya lo eras?

— ¡Abuelo! Tenía poderes espirituales pero no era sacerdotisa.

El color rojo del invitado se desplomó al instante viéndose ahora blanco como el arroz que le servían.

— ¿Te sientes bien, querido? — La mayor de las mujeres se puso de pie para paparle la frente con la mano.

—Está bien. — habló Inuyasha terminando de tragar un trozo de chuleta de cerdo.

—Solo se asustó porque este niño es un demonio.

El aludido levantó el rostro en total terror mirando a las personas frente a él, las pupilas se contrajeron violentamente en sus iris azules y en un acto casi mecanizado se empujó hacia atrás recargando las manos sobre la mesa, haciendo sonar la silla arrastrándose sobre la loseta del comedor, luego en cuestión de segundos, el chirrido de la puerta al abrirse en una escapada limpia…

—Corre rápido. — comentó el abuelo mirando el sitio vacío donde hacía solo unos momentos se encontraba el chico.

Sōta se encogió de hombros.

—Por eso le pedí que se uniera al equipo.

Para ese momento otra ausencia se había notado en la mesa, Inuyasha ya estaba de cara en el suelo a causa de su collar.

— ¡Lo asustaste! ¡Pobrecillo! ¡Mira la cara que puso! ¡Seguramente pensó que lo iba a purificar! — le recriminaba Kagome con el puño el alto.

— ¡Ve y búscalo! — exigió finalmente cambiando bruscamente su expresión por otra mucho más compasiva.

—Vivir con el miedo a que le pase aquello por lo que nosotros estamos huyendo también…

—… Ya voy, ya voy…

.

Bajar las escaleras del templo no le causó mayores problemas, ni siquiera al hacerlo de dos en dos al principio y hasta de cuatro en el último tramo. Pasar la avenida atestada de autos no fue tampoco obstáculo. En realidad lo que le estaba martirizando era no poder hacer la llamada que necesitaba. Las manos le temblaban de sobremanera al punto de entorpecerse al buscar en el directorio del teléfono celular. Dirigía con el botón de navegación entre el listado de nombres porque resultaba que irónicamente no estaba en sus números frecuentes.

Finalmente lo encontró…

.

Serían más de las seis, menos de las siete.

Más de su hora oficial de salida, menos de lo que le faltaba para completar el papeleo pendiente.

Soltó un suspiro dejando la caja de archivos sobre su escritorio; dentro venían paquetes completos con cartas de reclamación por los daños causados en el terremoto en Ibaraki.

—Que imbécil. — se quejó.

— ¿A quién se le ocurre cubrir gastos por terremotos en una zona sísmica?

—Al jefe Daiki.

El primero giró a ver a su compañero de oficina aquejumbrado con otra caja del mismo tamaño.

— ¿Quieres terminar hoy, Edogawa? — preguntó quien había respondido la retórica lanzada al aire.

—Sí, así conseguiré estar libre el fin de semana.

— ¿El partido de tu hijo?

—Claro, y como recién es lunes, tengo tiempo suficiente a no ser que a alguien se le ocurra incendiar su casa el viernes a las seis de la tarde…

En eso estaban cuando un teléfono celular aprisionado en su funda de cuero sonó.

—Disculpa. — se excusó, su compañero inclinó la cabeza a modo de despedida y avanzó el tramo que faltaba para llegar a su cubículo.

— ¡Papá! — gritaron al otro lado del teléfono.

— ¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento mucho! — seguía diciendo con notoria agitación en medio del silbido de los autos que evidenciaba que corría entre tránsito atascado.

— ¿Qué sucede?

—La hermana de Higurashi-san es sacerdotisa, sacerdotisa de verdad… ella… ¡Ella se dio cuenta de mi presencia! — el hombre se metió completamente a su cubículo tratando de mirar por encima de los divisores que ninguno de sus compañeros escuchara más de la cuenta. Pero el tipeo de la computadora, el pasar de la hojas de un lado a otro, el ruido de la fotocopiadora y la engrapadora, tenían absorta la atención de los demás.

— ¿En dónde estás? — pregunto con acento grave cubriendo un poco la bocina por los gritos que el chico lanzaba desde el otro lado.

—Casi llego a la casa…

— ¡No! No vayas con tu madre… te alcanzó en el templo del parque Meiji no Mori Takao

— ¡Está bastante lejos aún!

—Pero si tenemos que pelear, en ese sitio no pondremos en riesgo a nada ni nadie más.

—Bien…

Dejó su saco sobre el respaldo de la silla y las llaves sobre el escritorio.

— ¡Hey! ¡Edogawa! ¡¿Ya te acobardaste?! — gritó su compañero al verlo correr casi desesperadamente.

— ¡Necesito algo de café o no voy a aguantar!

— ¡Entonces tráeme un termo grande a mi también! ¡Y si puedes un emparedado de atún!

Y los cuatro compañeros que quedaban en la oficina dudaron que le hubiera escuchado ya que del hombre de cabello oscuro no quedó ni la sombra al girar en el pasillo.

—Higurashi…— murmuró para sí mismo.

—Higurashi… el año pasado que revisé el templo el anciano no diferenciaba el derecho y revés de un kammuri* y no había sacerdotisas…

Mirando por el rabillo del ojo cuidó que no hubiera nadie cerca, en lugar de bajar los ocho pisos hasta la recepción subió el nivel que le faltaba hasta el techo desde donde empezó a saltar y correr por las azoteas.

.

Tomó más impulso queriendo alcanzar la zona boscosa que se alzaba al frente.

—Están cerca. — murmuró entre jadeos el chico al percibir el olor de los dos que le perseguían… tres, eran tres ahora…

Cerró los ojos e hizo el cuerpo hacia adelante tratando de romper el viento para que su delgada complexión no se viera afectada por la velocidad. Sabía que tenía que haberse ido en cuanto un cosquilleo extraño le llegó a la nariz mientras recibía un pase en el entrenamiento… Sabía que en primer lugar relacionarse con gente de templos era peligroso pese a que su madre juraba que ya no había sacerdotes que se dieran cuenta del disfraz…

—Idiota. — se recriminó.

Al perderse entre los arbustos pensó que quizás el aroma de la madreselva le mantendría oculto, miró su reloj. Habían pasado unos diez minutos desde que había terminado la llamada con su padre y las oficinas estaban a unos quince aún para la velocidad de su progenitor.

Trató de tranquilizarse inhalando y exhalando. Solo tenía que aguantar unos minutos más.

No estaba del todo seguro sobre lo que haría, a la fecha solo le había pasado dos veces, y la primera había sido en el jardín de niños mientras al quedarse dormido perdió control y dejó ver su pequeña, peluda y esponjosa cola. Ahí le había salvado una maestra que su padre le explicó, venía del monte Asama y era algo así como una deidad de rango menor.

Pero enfrentarse a una sacerdotisa era ya otra cosa, especialmente si era humana, nada le garantizaba que lo dejaría vivo solo con ponerle la más tierna de sus expresiones, ya no estaba tan chiquito como para hacerse pasar por cachorro en desgracia.

Su corazón casi se detuvo cuando a solo unos pasos de su escondite, los dos que estaban en casa de Sōta Higurashi pararon su carrera. La mujer iba montada en un gato grande de dos colas… neko… neko… trataba de recordar el nombre ¿Nekomata?

— ¡Aquí estas maldito mocoso! — inquirió Inuyasha tomándolo desprevenido por la playera y levantándolo del suelo. El chico estaba más asustado ahora y como pudo alcanzó a acertarle una patada en el rostro a su captor consiguiendo soltarse.

— ¡Espera por favor! — llamó Kagome tratando de calmar el pánico del joven.

"_Si te descubren, no te confíes por nada del mundo"_… había dicho su padre desde que se acordaba, y no por nada él había vivido medio milenio.

Volvió a correr esquivando al de rojo que trataba de capturarle.

— ¡Quédate quieto! — le exigía creyendo que lograría conseguir que dócilmente fuera tocado por una sacerdotisa. El gran gato también se había unido a la causa de atraparle pero como podía se movía entre uno y otro.

— ¡Inuyasha! ¡Lo estás asustando más! — gritaba Kagome sin acercarse por el riesgo de quedar bajo las patas de Kirara…

Tiempo, estaba ganando tiempo de manera exitosa…

— ¡Inuyasha! — volvió a gritar Kagome cuando el aludido paso a su lado directo a estamparse contra un árbol cortesía de una poderosa patada proveniente de alguien que recién llegaba. El chico rubio corrió hasta él escondiéndose detrás de la figura de su padre que había prescindido de la corbata, remangado su camisa hasta los codos y con una mano en alto las garras se rebelaban afiladas, casi a juego el resplandor de los colmillos apenas perceptible en medio de la iniciada noche.

Inuyasha por su parte, reincorporado y ya sacando la espada, quiso regresar el ataque al no solicitado sujeto, pero antes de que pudiera acercar su llamado colmillo de acero a modo de amenaza más que ataque real, la hoja se detuvo a escasos centímetros del individuo que no había hecho absolutamente nada, ni por defender ni por esquivar.

Los ojos dorados de Inuyasha se cruzaron con una terriblemente familiar mirada azul…

—De verdad… ¿De verdad eres tú? — titubeo el Hanyō sin que le cruzara por la mente ni por un segundo cualquiera de los sobrenombres e insultos con los que usualmente se refería a él. Y eso por dos razones; la primera era que no debería estar en esa época ni de broma, uno de su especie, ya considerándose longevo debería vivir a lo mucho uno o dos siglos, no cinco -o más- que era la brecha de tiempo que los separaba de la época Sengoku. Segundo, llevaba el pelo corto…

—Grandísima bestia estúpida…— resopló el otro mientras mentalmente entendía lo que sucedía esbozando una ufana sonrisa al tiempo en que de otra patada tomaba al desprevenido Inuyasha.

Kagome había corrido hasta su esposo mirando con duda al que le pareció ser un extraño.

— ¡Oye tú! ¡No hagas eso! ¡Lo que queremos es ayudar! — chilló sintiendo la presión de una posible batalla estallar.

Justo como lo pensó ella y pese las objeciones que puso, Inuyasha se lanzó contra el sujeto de nuevo, esta vez sin la espada pero sí con las garras.

Tanto ella como el chico que originalmente había seguido se quedaron fuera de contexto, aunque Kirara aprovechó eso para tomar con cuidado entre sus fauces la ropa del rubio y de un salto lo puso al lado de Kagome, ella al verle estiró la mano para acariciarle el rostro.

—Por favor, no te asustes, no vamos a hacerte daño, es más, tu papá e Inuyasha son amigos. — le dijo al mirar como los otros dos cruzaban patadas y golpes de garra.

— ¿Cuál es tu nombre? — preguntó ella sonriéndole.

Él aun no estaba muy seguro, pero podía notar perfectamente que su padre no estaba ni por la mitad de su capacidad de pelea usual.

—Edogawa Kasuga… — respondió tratando de calmarse…

.

No supieron cuanto tiempo estuvieron esperando a que se detuvieran, pero cuando lo lograron quedando los dos sentados sobre el suelo terroso, los tres espectadores se acercaron.

— ¿Cómo puedes seguir vivo? — preguntó entre jadeos Inuyasha. El otro sonrió de medio lado.

—Es una de las ventajas de ser un Ookami youkai.

—A mi me ha parecido dos años desde la última vez que te vi, poco más…

—Quinientos treinta y dos sin oler tu pestilencia…

—Y… ¿Quién es tu amigo? — preguntó Kagome mirando al otro que arqueó una ceja.

— ¿De verdad no lo reconoces?

Inuyasha estaba divertido, miraba a su esposa ante su confusión al hacerle ver que no era conocido solo de él, sino de los dos.

—Pues… yo no lo conozco…

— ¡Es Kōga!

* * *

Comentarios y aclaraciones:

_No los aburro más con mis notas, solo me resta decirles:_

_¡Gracias por leer!_

_PD: *Kammuri: es el "gorrito" de los kannushi, es decir, los sacerdotes shinto._

_¡Gracias por leer!_


	2. Lobo domesticado

**Lobo domesticado**

Kirara se había reducido a una simpática bola de pelo blanco en brazos de Kasuga que se había calmado una vez que su padre le hubo garantizado que nada malo ocurría. Inuyasha de mal modo caminaba con los brazos cruzados y el sombrero cubriéndole las orejas. Kagome no paraba de interrogar a Kōga sobre cosas generales como qué era lo que hacía, en donde vivía, si le gustaba esa época, y el lobo por su parte respondía a todo siquiera el menor indicio de hostigamiento.

De momento el celular del chico empezó a sonar, tomó la llamada y debió despegarse el auricular debido a los gritos que se emitían del otro lado:

— ¡¿En dónde estás? ¡Kasuga, estoy en la casa Higurashi y dicen que saliste corriendo! ¡¿Qué pasó? ¡¿Estás bien?

Kōga le quitó el teléfono y él tomó la llamada adelantándose un poco, separándose del grupo.

—No hagas escándalo, mujer.

— _¡¿Kōga? ¡¿Qué pasó? ¡¿En dónde están?_

—Estamos un poco lejos, regresa a casa y tómate un té o un café, lo que quieras, nosotros llegamos más tarde. — explicó con simpleza.

— _¡¿Cómo que me calme? ¡Dime qué pasó! ¡No cuelgues Kōga! _— exigió la mujer al otro lado previendo las intenciones del lobo.

—Ya te dije que no es nada, nos vemos en la casa. — respondió el otro cortando la llamada.

Devolvió el aparato comunicador a su hijo y se reintegró con los demás.

— ¿Tu mujer? — preguntó Inuyasha sonriendo de medio lado mirando al otro llevarse un dedo al oído afectado por un casi ataque de histeria.

—Es un poco nerviosa.

.

En algún momento Inuyasha se desesperó de lo lento que iban, tomó a Kagome en brazos y a saltos regresó al templo.

—… Pa… Papá. — llamó tímidamente el menor tomando el ritmo de camino que el otro y su padre habían marcado. Kōga respondió solo con un monosílabo poco entendible pero que podría tomarse como una invitación a continuar.

—No me habías hablado de él. — agregó.

—Pensé que estaba muerto. — respondió encogiéndose de hombros, aunque recordando, ya sabía que Kagome no pertenecía particularmente a la era feudal donde la conoció.

—Pero… me habías hablado de la tribu, y también ellos son de…

—No importa. — interrumpió.

—Vas a disculparte con la familia Higurashi por salir corriendo y te llevo a casa.

—… Sí…

De acuerdo al plan, Kasuga ofreció disculpas por la abrupta salida y se retiró con su padre, mismo que regresó al poco rato recibiendo como bienvenida, un insulto, una patada y más exclamaciones de ingenuidad por su inusual longevidad.

—… O acaso tú ¡Usaste el pozo! — acusó Inuyasha recibiendo una rotunda negativa.

—No, no sé de qué me hablas, simplemente he vivido.

El Hanyō gruñó y se sentó en el suelo de la sala.

—Realmente no pensé encontrarte, es muy extraño ver algún demonio en esta época. — comentó la chica del pequeño grupo.

—Y difícilmente lo verás, la mayoría están muertos y los que sobreviven ponen todo su empeño en esconderse.

El té estaba servido desde hacía rato pero ninguno lo tomaba, el abuelo, Sōta y la madre de él, se habían retirado con pretexto de dormir simplemente dándoles privacidad

— ¿Cómo está Ayame? — preguntó Kagome. Pero Kōga no respondió absolutamente nada, no de momento.

—A lo que me dices ya inició en serio la caza ¿Verdad? — dijo el aludido luego de un rato en que ya se había interpretado lo que había sucedido con la joven loba que había sido su esposa. Él no esperó respuesta y prosiguió.

—Nos confiamos, nos emboscaron… de la tribu solo quedábamos Hakkaku, Ginta y yo…

—Ya veo… lo siento. — se disculpó Kagome apenada y realmente afectada, sabía lo importante que eran sus compañeros para Kōga.

—Tu hijo es un llorón. — dijo Inuyasha cambiando bruscamente el tema consiguiendo que el llamado General entrecerrara los ojos molesto.

—Kasuga nació cuando ya no quedaba nadie más, así que nunca había visto a otro demonio mucho menos a una sacerdotisa, pero creo que por lo que le dije de lo ocurrido está lo suficientemente alerta como para no caer.

—Lo suficientemente asustado será, si hasta parece nena.

— ¡Es que se parece a su mamá!

Inuyasha le dirigió una mirada burlesca.

— ¿Ni eso pudiste hacer bien? Los Hanyō siempre tienen más de demonio, eres débil.

— ¡¿Y qué te asegura que su madre no sea un demonio?

—Acabas de decir que no quedó nadie de la manada.

—Sí pero no necesariamente una loba…

—Es un Hanyō, no lo puede esconder y no tiene nada de ti… tal vez ni siquiera es tuyo.

Los dos se miraron con recelo unos momentos, pero como solía suceder, Kōga fue el primero en calmarse dejándose caer de nuevo en el sillón del que se había levantado. Echó la cabeza para atrás, para Inuyasha solo habían pasado dos años y ¡Cuánto había cambiado! Decía "la palabra" con soltura y sin el sentimiento que en otros días le hubiera causado reconocer como "híbrido" en casi lástima y autocompasión mezclada con rencor.

¿Y él mismo había cambiado?

Más allá del físico, quizás también.

—Tengo trabajo. — dijo antes de que alguno de los dos mencionara otra cosa, se puso de pie, se despidió de Kagome, recargó un pie en la cabeza de Inuyasha haciéndolo para atrás y dejó la casa.

Kagome e Inuyasha se quedaron en la sala.

—Lo veo muy…— comentó Kagome sin expresar nada en concreto, con algo de preocupación en la voz.

—Debe ser horrible perder a tus camaradas dos veces. — agregó con sentimiento.

Su esposo se encogió de hombros fingiendo minimizar el hecho aunque no podía negar que en ese sentido, quizás él a diferencia del lobo, no tendría la voluntad para seguir si algo pasara con Kagome y sus amigos.

.

— ¿Y los demás? — preguntó Kōga cuando entró al piso de oficinas donde había uno solo de sus compañeros que miraba alternadamente una hoja sobre el escritorio cerca de él y la pantalla de su computadora.

—Se fueron hace unos… quince o veinte minutos. — calculó mirando su reloj de pulsera.

— ¿Quieres un café?

— ¿Si lo compraste? — preguntó el otro deteniendo su labor y subiéndose los lentes al girar la cabeza para verle.

El lobo se encogió de hombros y dejó todo en una mesa de servicio.

— ¿Todo bien Edogawa?

—Eh… sí, disculpa la tardanza, recibí una llamada de mi esposa y me costó algo de trabajo calmarla, asegura que no le dije que iba a hacer horas extras.

El otro levantó las cejas en una expresión que decía "Te comprendo perfectamente"

_Kagome…_

Había pasado mucho tiempo, aunque podía confirmar que el recuerdo nítido que tenía en la memoria no se había alejado mucho de la realidad.

Por un reflejo incontrolable se llevó una mano a la mejilla para rascarla. Su instinto le palpitaba en señal de alerta. No vendrían cosas buenas de todo esto.

* * *

_Comentarios y aclaraciones:_

_Para más detalles favor de leer "¡Corre!" (ya no habrá más apéndices, de verdad XD)_

_¡Gracias por leer_


	3. Lobo retirado

**Lobo retirado**

Bostezó abiertamente, pero no tenía prisa alguna por llegar a su casa. Su compañero -el único que se había quedado hasta tarde como él- se despidió en la cuarta estación del tren, que era donde bajaba, Kōga lo haría en tres más.

El traqueteo que hacían los vagones era perfectamente audible debido a la ausencia total de pasajeros, nada por lo que alarmarse, no se caería el tren a pedazos de un momento a otro, únicamente se trataba de la gravilla de las vías. En el caso de los eléctricos, además, solo se escuchaba el paso de corriente.

Cerró los ojos llevando mentalmente el recorrido para no pasarse, ya no había trenes de regreso, ese era el último del día, y aunque caminar no le sentaba nada mal, estaba seguro de que su esposa lo estaba esperando despierta para exigirle explicaciones, las mismas que no le había dado cuando llevó a su hijo.

—General…

Frunció el ceño extrañado por la súbita aparición. Entreabrió los ojos y gruñó para denotar que había escuchado al pequeño diablillo que estaba pegado en el cristal, seguramente entrando por la ventanilla abierta.

—Muchos quieren verlo, en la montaña, muchos quieren hablar…

— ¿Muchos? No quedamos ni cien en todo Japón.

—Muchos no en Japón, muchos en el mundo espiritual, muchos se escondieron ahí, pero muchos quieren salir.

—Que salgan.

—Muchos no son grandes demonios, muchos no son grandes bestias, muchos son pequeños, muchos quieren un general.

—Ya estoy retirado…

—Muchos creen que no puede negar su sangre.

Kōga abrió completamente los ojos y se incorporó de su asiento dejando el rostro más cerca de la criatura roja y verrugosa que seguía pegada como ventosa al cristal más alto.

—No me interesa, dile eso a "muchos".

El lobo sacó los colmillos y gruñó arrancándole un chirrido a la criatura que se escabulló justo por donde entró, con un destino incierto. Nuevamente solo, volvió a dejarse caer en el asiento.

—Día de reuniones demoniacas.— dijo para sí sabiendo que ver a dos demonios -uno medio bestia realmente- en un solo día era la cosa más extraordinaria que le había pasado en al menos un siglo. Pero le restó importancia, se imaginaba a un centenar se sabandijas y ciempiés queriendo salir a la conquista del mundo que les fue arrebatado y lo concibió como imposible y suicida -para los monstruos-. Aún considerando que lograran aterrorizar a una ciudad, y se superara el escepticismo general, las fuerzas armadas -o Inuyasha- los volverían polvo en tres minutos, tal vez menos.

—Tal vez tenga que ver con el pozo.— volvió a meditar en voz alta regresando al tema de la inusual aparición de dos criaturas sobrenaturales en tan poco tiempo.

—Si es por eso, criaturas del pasado podrían llegar aquí, eso sí sería feo.

_"Pero nada grave"_ agregó para sus pensamientos escuchando el chillido del freno para llegar a una estación. Solo faltaban dos.

Él realmente no conocía el dichoso pozo, pero Kagome le había hablado de él cuando le explicaba de dónde venía y lo que hacía en la época Sengoku, más importante, cómo hacía para ir a su casa por provisiones y regresar a cazar demonios. Pero también le había explicado que por una razón que no comprendía completamente, aparentemente solo ella e Inuyasha podían utilizarlo para cruzar esa brecha de tiempo…

Si sumaba el asunto de la nekomata... si aquél gato de dos colas había pasado, entonces sí, era posible que otros demonios también pudieran hacerlo. Torció la boca en un gesto de disgusto ¿Solo los que pertenecieran al periodo del que habían escapado? ¿O también anteriores?

Naraku había buscado a los demonios y bestias más fuertes para absorberlos, si alguno de ellos cruzaba en su plan de escape…

¡Era un lío de física mística!

Mientras se mantuviera atento podría controlar lo que fuera a aparecerse mucho antes de que se desatara el pánico, y una muchedumbre enardecida iniciara una nueva casería.

Movió la cabeza de un lado a otro apresurándose a bajar del vagón ya que había llegado a su estación.

.

El diablillo verrugoso esperó que el tren frenara su trayecto, aferrándose mientras tanto con toda su fuerza al techo de vagón, la velocidad y presión ejercida amenazaba con desprenderlo y hacerle volar hasta ser arrollado sobre las vías. Una vez que se detuvo saltó a la estación y nuevamente se afianzó a las vigas metálicas sobre las que se movería sin que las cámara le enfocaran. Avanzando rápido, y generando un golpeteo en la lámina, cruzó toda la construcción, de ahí se lanzó a un poste de alumbrado público trepando hasta la punta, su intención era usar los cables para llegar al centro, colgando hacia abajo podía confundirse con cualquier cosa.

Siguió el trayecto de los cables, dos torres transformadoras, la tercera ya estaba dentro del bosque, ahí bajo avanzando entre los árboles hasta una cueva con señalización de peligro. Entró, pasó por entre las rocas del último derrumbe, el guardián abrió un ojo, le reconoció y levantó el campo de protección dejándole descender al mundo espiritual donde cientos de pequeños diablos y bestias dormitaban.

—El general dice que está retirado.— dijo.

Una voz en la oscuridad gruñó.

—Ya regresará a nosotros, el tiempo se acerca...

* * *

_Comentarios y aclaraciones:_

_¡Gracias por leer_


	4. Lobo viejo

**Lobo viejo**

Concentrado únicamente en su respiración, pasaba el camino arbolado de la reserva. Se suponía que el paso estaba prohibido al público, pero una cerca no era impedimento para él, además, gracias a esa restricción era una sitio tranquilo, libre de transeúntes curiosos que notaran que era más rápido que un humano promedio, y si se le daba la gana podía saltar de una copa de árbol a otra o dar saltos tan largos que la comprensión del ciudadano japonés simplemente no llegaría a concebir como posible.

Correr era lo único que hacía con constancia desde que se hubiese decidido a vivir la vida de un humano, las varias vidas que había tenido que ocupar, nunca más allá de un par de años puesto que no envejecía y su permanencia prolongada llamaría la atención.

Aún recordaba la primera vez que debió tratar de integrarse. Había estado recuperándose de unas heridas, Hakkaku y Ginta le habían salvado invocando el espíritu de la tribu. Nunca se había sentido más solo que en ese momento, incluso se llegó a preguntar si realmente había tenido sentido que le salvaran, después de todo, fue su propia condescendencia con los humanos lo que al final ganó el exterminio de la tribu. Los lugares para ocultarse fueron cada vez menos, la limpieza se había extendido por todo lo largo y ancho de las islas, los sobrevivientes tenían la opción de integrarse fingiendo, o bien, desaparecer con el resto.

¿Realmente había pasado tanto? Ya había sido tantas personas, tantos nombres, tantas vidas que hasta parecía como una broma el que no hubiera ya muerto de viejo. Su padre antes que él solamente vivió doscientos años. La longevidad milenaria estaba reservada a demonios de otra clase y, sin embargo, ahí estaba. Había visto la llegada de los occidentales, dos grandes guerras, y la transformación de templos y palacios de madera en colosos de acero de cristal.

Llegó a un acantilado y se dejó caer sintiendo el viento chocar contra su cuerpo. Tocó tierra con fuerza levantando una polvareda, pero solo se detuvo un instante antes de seguir adelante evadiendo árboles , raíces y troncos caídos.

Miró de reojo el reloj de pulsera que llevaba, tenía que regresar para darse un baño y marcharse al trabajo.

Empezó a bajar la velocidad y se detuvo completamente en cuanto llegó a un pequeño río que corría para encontrar final en un reducido lago no muy lejos de ahí.

—Recuerdo cuando tu cauce era temido para cruzar. — murmuró agachándose para beber.

—El lago en el que desemboca muere…— dijo una voz a su espalda.

Ya había sentido la presencia y detectado el olor desde hacía un rato, pero no le había prestado atención. A últimos días, con la súbita aparición de Inuyasha, se había topado con más criaturas sobrenaturales que las que había encontrado en los últimos trescientos años.

—Sí lo sé, creo que están pidiendo firmas para el rescate o algo así, lo vi en las noticias.

—Tonterías, solo buscan un pretexto para poder entrar aquí con sus máquinas.

Finalmente Kōga giró para verle, el extraño aparentaba unos veinte años pero olía a más viejo, al olor que perdura en las catacumbas siglos después de haber sido selladas. De complexión atlética y larga cabellera negra cayendo libre sobre su espalda y parte al frente sobre los hombros, ojos color rojo y marcas en el rostro pintadas con verde.

—Soy Itsuki. — dijo a modo de presentación mientras bajaba del árbol de un salto que de alguna manera recordó al lobo la forma en la que una hoja caía de su rama.

—Y tú debes ser el general de que todos hablan. Kōga ¿No?

Kōga soltó un silbido un tanto despectivo.

—Parece que soy inesperadamente popular.

—Se ha hablado mucho respecto a la extraña longevidad de la que has sido poseedor, se presume que eso es muestra de un gran poder. Pero para mi, no eres más que un ōkami corriente, que se ha vendido a la vida humana.

Kōga bufó, ese tipo empezaba a irritarlo.

—Pues da igual lo que pienses, este General no va a dirigir nada, así que puedes estar tranquilo con eso, búsquense uno de esos pobres demonios amargados con resentimientos contra el mundo. — dijo con toda la intención de ser sarcástico, se dio la vuelta para marcharse pero debido a que nunca bajó la guardia fue capaz de evadir las hojas cortantes que había lanzado contra él.

— ¡No te atrevas a hablar así! ¡Tú que has tenido un vida muy cómoda de perro casero!

El lobo saltó para quitarse del objetivo del ahora iracundo demonio y debió evadirlo dos veces más antes de tener que bloquear con su brazo una poderosa patada directa a su cabeza y que por la velocidad no podía apartarse.

—Me estás haciendo enojar. — advirtió gruñendo, pero el otro no se amedrentaba, tras tomar un poco de distancia, volvió a lanzarse al ataque con una espada que había desenvainado.

— ¡¿Cómo pueden de verdad confiar en que un ser tan patético podría servir de algo?! ¡Voy a matarte!

Era como si aquella furia espontánea le hubiera aumentado las habilidades, pero para Kōga aquello no significó mucho, aún tenía energía de sobra, la sentía recorrer su cuerpo y concentrarse en su brazo. Itsuki reunió una cantidad bastante alta de su propio poder en la hoja de su espada, era algo como viento demoniaco, le cortaría sin duda aunque el metal no lo alcanzara.

—Sería realmente bueno que lo lograras, pero por desgracias para ti, no soy del tipo que se muere fácil, y justo ahora tengo menos intenciones aún de siquiera dejarte probar suerte.

En un hábil movimiento le dio el alcance antes de que terminara de blandir poniendo la mano al frente para alcanzar el arma directamente por su filo.

—Considera esto un pequeño privilegio, no suelo sacar las Goraishi con tanta facilidad para tan poca cosa, pero eres necio y si no te derribo con fuerza no te vas a dar por vencido.

Las enormes garras dieron un destello dorado estrujando el metal de la espada haciéndolo añicos en tan solo un parpadeo, enseguida Kōga despidió al muchacho de una patada.

Itsuki escupió por el impacto, primero el del golpe y enseguida por el rebote de su cuerpo contra el árbol. Ya estando sobre el suelo miró al lobo con un aire completamente distinto, con toda su furia disipada dando paso a una casi admiración.

— ¡Sí puedes hacerlo! claro que puedes, no quedamos muchos… somos tan pocos que pronto moriremos, como este río nos desgastamos y perdemos poder mientras los humanos solo quieren conquistarlo todo…

El general soltó un suspiro de resignación.

—No puedo ni quiero una guerra, especialmente si es una que no se va a ganar.

—… Pero… ese poder… ese poder…

Kōga miró su mano derecha con las garras de color gris que se aferraban a su mano con las cadenas y el brazalete.

— Goraishi es el tesoro más grande de mi tribu, y también el más poderoso, pero hay poderes mucho mayores que podrían vencerlas, poderes a los que no puedo ganar. Empezar una guerra desesperada en Japón ¿Y después? ¿No crees que los humanos de otros países vendrían? ¿Los demonios y bestias, todos, se unirían para lograr una alianza definitiva? Ya te lo he dicho, yo ya no soy más el General, solo soy un lobo viejo que espera su hora.

Y diciendo eso se marchó definitivamente, ya llevaba un elegante retraso y su mujer le echaría un buen pleito por eso.

* * *

Comentarios y aclaraciones:

_u.u por favor no olviden a mi Itsuki, reaparecerá más adelante._

_¡Gracias por leer!_

_¡Feliz año nuevo!_


End file.
